


Only If I Have To

by MomoMoon115



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confident!Brett, M/M, Mason's in the Know, Oblivious!Liam, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's constantly told Liam that as freshman they should enjoy it, so Mason and Liam head to one of the biggest school parties of the year. However, Liam gets in a sticky situation, and Brett's gonna get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If I Have To

**Author's Note:**

> "Briam liams all used to girls and dudes hitting on brett but the some dude starts hitting on liam in front of brett nd he call liam cute and liams all like 'wut' and brett is like *frick no* on the inside and just kisses liam in front of everyone" posted by isaacsfavoritescarf on the briam tag and I got some inspiration.

Mason and Liam walked silently into the party. It was already in full swing and the smell of sweat, arousal, and alcohol burst through Liam’s senses as they walked in the door. He hadn’t felt like going out today. He was planning on just playing some video games at home with Mason tonight, but Scott said to have some fun. ‘You only live once.’ he said, and Mason took that as heading out to what would be one of the biggest parties of the school year. 

The rest of the pack weren’t around, either spending time with each other or having a quiet night in. Being with the pack the past few months had Liam settled into a similar routine. Ever since having the pack as friends who have his back, he’s never felt that urge to want to fit in. Seriously, what freshman was friends with some of the most well known juniors in the school almost right after transferring in? Liam and Mason were of course, so what’s the point of trying to fit in when the spotlights always on them. So, here he was in a raging party with Mason partying and trying to fit in like the freshman they were. 

As they moved through the party, Liam caught a familiar scent. He looked around as Mason looked at Liam questioningly. 

“Dude, what’s wrong.” Mason asked. 

“Nothing.” Liam replied as soon as he spotted who he was looking for. 

Right across the room was Brett. He was dancing with the other students from Devenford Prep. He bee-lined for him as Mason followed behind. He froze when he neared. His wolf hearing was picking up the conversation between Brett and a guy he was dancing with. 

“Is that dude hitting on Brett? “ Mason asked pointing. 

Liam sighed and nodded. He should have been used to this. At Devenford, Brett got hit on all the time. It was the complete norm. He walked in a different direction as Mason continued to follow with pitying eyes. 

“Come on, Mason. This is normal. It’s not like it’s the first time Brett’s gotten hit on.” Liam said over the music. 

“Don’t be like this, dude.” Mason said as they grabbed some punch. “Everyone in the pack knows how you feel about him.” 

Liam gave Mason a look. “And how exactly do I feel about Brett, Mason? You were the on checking him out during the lacrosse games if I remember correctly.” 

Mason laughed. “I may have been checking him out, but that’s checking him out nothing wrong with that. It’s like mandatory for hot guys. Plus, I don’t make goo goo eyes at him every chance I get.” 

Liam frowned. “I do not make goo goo eyes at him. “

“Uh, yeah you do, dude.” Mason pushed. 

“No I don’t, Mason, can we just drop it.” Liam said downing his punch and turning away. banging into someone.

“Woah there, what’s the rush, cutie?” the man looked Liam up and down as he pulled Liam against his body. “You look like you need some fun. Wanna dance?” 

Liam pulled away, stunned. Did this guy really just call him cutie? And, is this guy really getting turned on by just his looks? Liam couldn’t contemplate the situation. Was this guy seriously hitting on him? Him of all people? No way. 

He turned to Mason, who was busy trying not to hide his laughter, for help before turning back to the guy. “Ummm… I’m sorry. You must have the wrong person.” 

“Aww, come on just one dance. Dancing with a guy doesn’t make you gay you know.” the man wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Ugh… leave him alone, James!” a girl walked up to them and pulled the man away. “Don’t you see he wants to dance with someone that has more curves.” The girl smiled sexily in Liam’s direction. She sent a disgusted look at 'James'. "He wants someone with way more experience than you, boo."

Liam backed away a bit and cursed Mason for finally bursting out in laughter. Before Liam knew it, he was being dragged to the dance floor by both the man, James, and the girl. It was like they were fighting over him. Trying to grind and whisper dirty comments in his ear all at the same time. Liam was totally dazed. He had no idea how to get out of this situation. 

He looked around frantically in the direction he came trying to find Mason, who had disappeared in the crowd. He looked in the other direction to find an calm looking Brett heading toward him. As he arrived, Liam was overcome with the scent of jealousy rolling off Brett in waves. 

Brett pushed past James and the girl, Holly, from what he overheard. To find Brett pulling him into a rough kiss. If Liam didn’t know how to get out of the previous hold of James and Holly, he definitely had no idea how to react to the cat calls and ‘whoops’ aimed at him and Brett from the other patrons on the dance floor. 

Liam just kept his eyes open as Brett continued to kiss him. Brett pulled away to whisper ‘kiss back’ against his lips before kissing Liam again. Liam complied with a short, sweet kiss before pulling away. He spluttered for a second as Mason laid a hand on his shoulder. Liam quickly looked behind him recognizing Mason and sighing in relief. He turned back to face Brett with a ‘what the hell?’ look.

“Dude, are you gonna do that again?” Mason exclaimed aimed at Liam, nodding toward Brett. 

Liam looked at Mason in disbelief, but Brett just smirked. “Only if I have to.” he said winking before stealing another kiss which Liam happily returned as he wrapped his arms around Brett. He smiled into the kiss when he heard a catcall. This time from Mason.


End file.
